Benutzer Diskussion:Aragog
Ich habe meine Diskussionsseite radikal ausgemistet, obwohl einige der angefangenen Themen noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen waren. (Falls ich bei der Aktion versehentlich etwas unterschlagen habe, Sorry, holt es bitte aus früheren Versionen wieder zurück) Frage zur Signatur (Aus dem letzten, inzwischen erledigten Beitrag übernommen) [[User:Feuerblitz|FeuerblitzDisku?]] 17:28, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Hallo. Ich bin es nochmal. Soweit ich das bis jetzt mitgekriegt habe, dienst du doch für die meisten im Wiki als Ansprechpartner oder? Ich hätte da nähmlich auch eine Frage. ;-D Kann ich mir eine neue Seite für meine Signatur erstellen? Ich glaube nähmlich das der Text für das Eingabefeld etwas zu lang ist.--Feuerblitz 18:00, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Sowas wie oben? Rein technisch bin ich überfragt, stell die Frage im HPWiki:Kummerforum, dort kriegst du sicher eine kompetentere Antwort. Ich habe zwar Admin-Rechte, bin aber technisch unfit und kann blindheitshalber sowieso nicht beurteilen, wie grafisch gestaltete Sachen rauskommen. Verlangsamt das, was du vorhast das Hochladen der betreffenden Artikel? Aragog 18:21, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) Jetzt habe ich so eine Seite erstellt. Nur hat das leider nicht geklappt und ich habe den Text doch ins Eingabefeld bekommen. Jetzt ist es leider nur noch eine verwaiste Seite. Kann man die Seite wieder löschen? Es tut mir sehr leid! jetzt hat das Wiki eine unnötige Seite zu viel. >_< Hier ist die Seite: hier. Ich hoffe sie kann wieder gelöscht werden. Sowas wird nicht wieder vorkommen!--[[Benutzer:Feuerblitz|'Feuerblitz']]Disku? 18:34, 2. Feb. 2009 (CET) HTML??? Hi, ich habe jetz endlich den Arithmantikrechner als HTML-code und musste feststellen, dass es hier kein html gibt.... lässt sich da was machen?--Jens3.0 11:41, 15. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Sorry, hat länger gedauert. Also: Die Wiki-Software setzt HTML-codes entsprechend um, wenn sie so eingegeben werden, wie die Software es verlangt(Beispiele s. HPWiki:Hilfe#Tabellen. D.h. praktisch: Wir können/müssen hier nichts ändern und du müsstest dich schlau machen, wie du den speziellen Code, den du einbringen willst, Wiki-gerecht ins Bearbeitungsfeld schreiben kannst, so dass er danach im sichtbaren Artikel richtig aussieht und funktioniert. Die tauglichen Infos, wie das geht, findest du sicher nicht in unserer Hilfe, sondern eher bei der Wikipedia.de, vielleicht könnte Klapper dir auch noch einen Tipp geben. Falls dir das alles zu aufwändig ist, reicht vielleicht ein Weblink? Aragog 10:57, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hab diesen Abschnitt in letzte Änderung gesehen und mal mitgelesen. Sorry aber was soll das Einbinden eines Arithmantikrechners für das HP-Wiki bringen? Es bringt kein neues Wissen, es erläutert den Aritmantikartikel nicht und hat nur den Namen mit dem Fach an Hogwarts gemeinsam. Schließlich war und bleibt es dem Arithmantiker überlassen, welche Zahl ar mit welchem Buchstaben verknüpft. Für Leute die mit so einem Rechner spielen wollen, würde doch ein Link auf eine passende Seite reichen. Gruß --StephenMS 11:17, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich gehe davon aus, dass Jens ihn im Zusammenhang mit den Rechenanweisungen im Artikel Arithmantik einbringen wollte, wo er zwar nicht eben zum Verständnis von HPs Welt förderlich ist, aber zum Spielen und das passt im weitesten Sinne zur vergnüglichen HP-Rezeption, und jens muss selbst einschätzen, wieviel Aufwand sich dafür lohnt. Aragog 11:38, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST). :Wo und warum er ihn einbinden wollte, war mir schon klar, ich sehe das aber auf derselben Ebene wie FanFiction. Kommt in den Büchern (in der Ausprägung) nicht vor hat im Wiki nichts verloren. Aber ich würde auch die Butterbierrezepte und ähnliches löschen. Aber das ist eine persönliche Einstellung. --StephenMS 11:52, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :: HTML ist im Wiki nur begrenzt einsetzbar, es sollte aber so ziemlich alles in Wikisyntax umschreibbar sein. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es JavaScript oder so. Ansonsten stimme ich Stephan zu 100% zu. --Klapper 23:08, 1. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Vertippter Benutzername Hi Aragog, mein Freund Lord Magic, hat sich damals bei seinem Benutzernamen verschrieben. Er hatte "Lord magic" mit kleinem "m" geschrieben wollte aber eigentlich "magic" mit großem "M" schreiben. Wollte fragen, ob, du vielleicht die möglichkeit hast dies zu ändern? Lord Magic wird natürlich noch eine Genehmigung zurückschreiben! (Hat mich darum gebeten zu fragen.) Grüße --Li Beifong 12:55, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) : Die Genehmigung brauche ich nicht. Ich habe seine Benutzerseite+ Diskussionsseite weitergeleitet. Angemeldete Benutzer können sowas auch selbst über den Link "Verschieben" auf der Seite des falsch betitelten Artikels machen. Dabei entsteht gleichzeitig eine Weiterleitung vom alten auf den neuen Titel. (Probiere es aber bitte nicht einfach so an anderen Artikeln aus - es hat auch andere Auswirkungen) Aragog 13:47, 13. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :: Lord magic sollte sich unter dem neuen Namen neu anmelden. Für das Umbenennen eines Benutzers ist die Extension Renameuser nötig, welche hier nicht installiert ist. Lord magic würde jetzt trotz verschobener Benutzerseite unter Benutzer:Lord magic angemeldet sein und Benutzer:Lord Magic würde nicht existieren (erkennbar am fehlenden "Benutzerbeiträge" in der Werkzeugliste). Eine Neuanmeldung würde diese Probleme beseitigen. --Klapper 13:58, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Klapper hat natürlich recht, deshalb mache ich die Verschiebung rückgängig. Bitte melde dich dann als "Lord Magic" an, kopiere den Inhalt deiner Benutzerseite und den der dazugehörigen Diskussionsseite rüber auf die korrekt geschriebenen. Anschließend kannst du die falsch geschriebenen wieder zu einer Weiterleitung machen. Sorry für meine Falschinfo. Aragog 16:11, 14. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Unschöne Benutzerseite und Blähverfahren Liebe Spinne, ich habe es mit meinem Blähverfahren nur gut gemeint. Ausserdem gibt es die HPWiki:Statistik nicht, und das ärgert mich nun mal über das Niveauhonorrar. Ausserdem bezweckte ich mit dieser aktuell gewesenen Version, dass es eben auch eine abseits von dieser Statistik gewählte Statistik geben kann. In deinen schon - 1942) round 2}} vergangenen Jahren haben bestimmt schon einige Benutzer ein Blähverfahren benutzt. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass meine Seite ein bisschen aufgebläht war, aber in folgender gesperrter Version währe die Seite auch nicht so schön, wie ich sie einmal herzauberte: (Aragogs Zensur: Hier folgte bei Harry P die sichtbare Version seiner von mir gestutzten Benutzerseite Bitte verzeih mir meinen Vandalismus und bring mich nicht nach Askaban! <:-) Gruß --Harry Potter 20:10, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) nächste Zensur: Folgendes hat Harry P überflüssigerweise in einem neuen Abschnitt gefragt :Dies ist die Ergänzung zu obigem Beitrag: Könntest du aber dann netterweise meine Seite entsperren, damit sie nicht so unschön aussieht, oder kümmerst du dich darum, dass sie wieder so aussieht wie vorher? Das währe nett, wenn du Ja antworten würdest! Gruß --Harry Potter 20:23, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Hi, ich restauriere deine Seite nicht und werde auch nicht zulassen, dass du sie wieder so "schön" gestaltest. Zu deinen Fragen und Gründen: #Zusätzlich zum Artikelzähler auf der Hauptseite und der Statistik-Spezialseite braucht es nichts. Erfreulicherweise können die meisten Lesenden hier passende Links anklicken oder melden sich, wenn sie was suchen und nicht finden. #Nein, Bläbemühungen hat noch niemand versucht solange dieses Wiki existiert. Wenn sie versucht würden oder werden, unterbinde ich sie, weil es verwirrt und wie du selbst bemerkst die Dinge unübersichtlich macht. #Lass diese Art streitbarer Verschönerungsanstrengungen also bitte, es erschwert das Lesen und Fragen beantworten. #Aus diesem Grund habe ich entgegen meiner sonstigen Umgangsformen in deinen Beiträgen rumzensiert. Aragog 21:58, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Vorlage:USERNAME Hallo Aragog, sicherlich hast du schon meinen obenstehenden Beitrag gelesen und mir eine Antwort geschickt. Diese Vorlage ist fragegerecht von mir gemacht worden und du sollst die Finger davon lassen, ist das klar? Gut! Wenn du dir deine Diskussionsseite ansiehst, wirst du nämlich merken, dass dein Benutzername so lautet: "USERNAME|Unbekannter Lehrling"! Und dieser ist von dieser Vorlage übernommen worden. Bitte entferne diese Vorlage nicht, sonst könnte meine Diskussionsseite unschön ausfallen. Sei herzlichst von mir gegrüßt, liebe Spinne.<:-) --Harry Potter 21:29, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Au weia, da krieg ich aber Angst. Der Grund, dass ich dir verspätet antworte sind deine zeitraubenden "Verschönerungen". Ich habe mir den Rest deiner neuen Beiträge noch nicht angesehen, aber dich erst mal wieder gesperrt, um nachzukommen und womöglich auch noch zu anderem als dir hinterherzuräumen. Aragog 21:58, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Hi Arogog, Ich habe ein kleines Problem ich habe ein unerlauptes Bilt hochgeladen. Könntes du das für mich löschen? HarryPotterUndDerOrdenDesPfönix.jpg das fend ich klasse Gruß Bhb Artikel Hallo und danke für deine Tipps. Habe nachgelesen und die Schlacht von Hogwarts war am 1. und 2. Mai. Hab immer gedacht sie wäre im Juni 98 gewesen. Nach meinen Informationen stab Lupin im Juni 98, ebenso wie: Tonks, Lestrange und Voldemort. Wenn ich den Link finde, kann ich ihn dir ja mal schicken. Aber es muss doch Mai sein, jedenfalls gibts da eine andere Quelle. :Hi, zu den Daten: Die Schlacht fand am 1./2. Mai 1998 statt. Voldemort gab Harry bis Mitternacht zeit, sich freiwillig zu stellen. Ehe er in den Wald ging, um sich zu stellen, sah Harry Lupin und Tonks bei den Toten in der Großen Halle. - Also müssen sie bereits am 1.5. getötet worden sein. Weiß nicht, woher die anderen Daten stammen, aber die hier entsprechen dem Buchgeschehen, oder?-- Aragog 17:57, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Das ist wieder einmal typisch JKR --- beim 1 Appell von Voldemort heißt es bis Mitternacht soll Harry sich stellen....beim 2. Appell gibt Voldemort Harry eine Stunde Zeit sich im Wald mit ihm "zu treffen"...l Harry geht um fast 04.00 Uhr morgens in den Wald...HP7/Kap. 34 (S.703). Es heißt im Original ...It was nearly four in the morning... Ich denke auch, dass Lupin und Tonks und Fred im 1. Teil der Schlacht gefallen sind. .--Ayla 18:40, 4. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich hab mir die Kapitel nochmal vorgenommen: Lupin Remus hat Recht und Rowling hat auh keine zeitlichen Fehler gemacht. Beim allerersten Apell Voldemorts an alle in Hogwarts gibt er ihnen eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis Mitternacht, um Harry auszuliefern, dann werde es gar nicht erst zu einem Kampf um Hogwarts kommen. Beim zweiten Apell gibt er Harry eine Stunde Zeit, sich freiwillig zu stellen. Er selbst nennt dabei keine Tageszeit, aber die drei gehen danach von der heulenden Hütte zur Schule zurückund es ist schon weit nach mitternacht. Die Todesdaten: Fred wurde sicher schon nach Ablauf der ersten halben Stunde der Schlacht getötet, weil da bereits sämtliche magischen Außensicherungen des Schlosses gebrochen und außerdem eine Vielzahl von Ereignissen um Harry stattgefunden hatte. Dass Remus und Tonks noch vor Mitternacht getötet wurden, wäre auch bloß dann möglich, wenn Harry in rasender Geschwindigkeit alles mögliche erledigt hätte (die Große Halle verlassen, sich das mit dem Diadem überlegt, Nick gefunden, die Graue Dame gefunden und zum Reden gebracht, Hagrid gefunden, verschiedenen Leuten begegnet, den Raum der Wünsche umgewandelt, Hermine und Ron wiedergetroffen + Gespräch und erster Kuss... - sprich, es wird wohl länger gedauert haben und damit war es 2. Mai. Ich mache meine Änderungen reumütig wieder rückgängig und entschuldige mich. -- Aragog 17:19, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) Lupin Remus hatte ja behauptet, Remus Lupin wäre erst im Juni ums Leben gekommen! Der Artikel wurde wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand gesetzt, da war Lupins Todesdatum mit 01.Mai angegeben. Nach deiner Argumentation sind alle Kämpfer erst am 2. Mai gefallen, weil die Vorbereitungen bis zum Beginn der Schlacht ja auch ihre Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Also alle Todesdaten auf den 02.Mai korrigieren??? Der 1. Teil der Schlacht muss ca 3 Std. gedauert haben (von Mitternacht bis 03.00 Uhr), weil sich Harry kurz vor Ablauf des 2. Ultimatums Voldemort stellt, um fast 04.00 Uhr morgens. --Ayla 17:44, 6. Mai 2009 (CEST) Feuerblitz Mein Internet geht wieder. Ich werde jetzt wohl wieder regelmäßig on kommen können. Wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. ;-) Feuerblitz Disku? Rose Hallo Aragog! Ich habe gesehen, dass du meine Änderungen in dem Artikel Rose Weasley rückgängig gemacht hast. Es tut mir leid, dass ich den Artikel "verschlimmbessert" habe, aber ich hab mich an der einen Formulierung in dem Artikel gestört. Es geht um diesen Satz: Ebenfalls in die erste Klasse kommt Albus Severus Potter, mit dem sie augenscheinlich befreundet ist. Das "augenscheinlich befreundet" hat mir irgendwie nicht gefallen und ich wollte lieber reinschreiben, dass sie verwandt sind. Da dir meine Änderung nicht gefallen hat, bitte ich dich diese Formulierung selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Gruß --Akmu 21:19, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Hmm, mir hat deine Veränderung ihrer Vertrautheit in "Verwandtschaft" nicht gefallen (dank meiner riesigen Verwandtschaft weiß ich, dass Cousins und Cousinen sich nicht notwendigerweise freundschaftlich zueinander verhalten). Ich versuchs mal neutral auszudrücken. --Aragog 22:00, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke, jetzt ist es besser! Nett, dass du das so schnell geändert hast. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit --Akmu 23:01, 5. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi Aragog, könntest du vielleicht meine Benutzerseite halbsperren? Ich möchte nicht so gerne dass unangemeldete Benutzer diese bearbeiten können. Danke! Grüße -- Li Beifong -- 12:38, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Danke! Li Beifong 23:18, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Andere Harry Potter Wiki? Das es mehrere Harry-Potter-Wikis gibt, ist mir ja bekannt (bin selbst in mehreren tätig) aber was soll das denn bitte sein? Die Farben sind den unseren sehr ähnlich, der Name fast gleich und die Inhalte der meisten Artikel sind Kopien früherer Artikelversionen von uns.--Rodolphus 17:48, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habs mir auch mal angesehen. Ich habe auch einige Artikel über die "Zufällige Seite"-Funktion und ein paar wichitge Artikel von der Hauptseite aufgerufen. Die Artiekl sind alle von einem Benutzer: Remus Lupin angelegt, alle sind von Ende September / Anfang Oktober 2008 und entsprechen wörtlich den Artikeln hier zum entsprechenden Datum. Einen Benutzer Remus Lupin haben wir hier auch, dieser scheint lange nichts mehr gemacht zu haben (Nicht verwechseln mit dem Benutzer Lupin Remus). :Auch wenn unsere Artikel unter GNU-Lizenz stehen und jeder die Texte übernehmen kann, fehlen auf der Seite auch die Angaben, die unter GNU-Lizenz erforderlich sind. Historie, alle Autoren etc. :Ich weis aber nicht ob und wenn ja wie man gegen diese Seite vorgehen kann. Das einzige was mich etwas tröstet ist das auf der Seite in den letzten 30 nur 4 Artikel geändert wurden. --StephenMS 18:15, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Laut WP:WN kann ein Betreiber einer Site, der nicht den Lizenzbedingungen entsprechend Texte eines anderen Autoren kopiert, auch wegen Urheberrechtsverletzung angeklagt werden (insofern er es verabsäumt auf Originalquelle, Autor u. Versionsgeschichte zu verlinken). Darüber hinaus weist das Design bzw. der Name der Site eine sehr starke Ähnlichkeit zu diesem Wiki auf. Wenn es nicht bald zu einer Einigung kommen sollte, müssen rechtliche Schritte eingeleitet werden. --Selkie Lefay 19:09, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Sie haben nicht nur Artikel kopiert, sondern auch die Bearbeitungshilfe eins zu eins auf ihre Website gestellt! Welch eine Frechheit! :--Albus Dumbledore 20:49, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :: Natürlich ist es nicht in Ordnung. Jedoch ist es bei Weitem nicht die einzige Website, welche unsere Inhalte kopiert. Ich habe gesehen, dass sich Aragog bereits im Wiki gemeldet hat, jedoch denke ich, dass es kaum gelesen wird (Wiki ist ja weitestgehend inaktiv). Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ein Benutzer sich an die Mailadresse in den AGFs ("§ 12 Urheberrecht") im dazugehörigen Forum (http://www.hp-ff.de/index.php?page=Thread&threadID=2579) wendet und die Leute darauf aufmerksam macht (z.Bsp. nicht einhalten der GFDL)--Klapper 23:01, 29. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Gegen das seltsame Verarschertum dieses Wiki habe ich bis jetzt mal versuchsweise einen bisher unbeantworteten Diskussionsbeitrag auf die Diskussionsseite des geklauten Harry-Potter-Artikels gestellt und die im Impressum angegebenen Inhaber der Seite telefonisch auf die Urheberrechtsverletzung aufmerksam gemacht. Unserem Chef will ich auch noch Bescheid geben. Klappers Vorschlag finde ich an sich gut, das Problem ist bloß, dass dieser Remus Lupin anscheinend sowohl Admin als Kontaktadresse auf der Seite ist. Könnte jemand einen entsprechenden Diskussionsbeitrag ins passende Forum dort stellen? (ich selbst kann mit Diskussionsforen meistens nicht gut umgehen). Danke für Eure ganzen Tipps und rechtlichen Hinweise. -- Aragog 10:00, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Ergänzend habe ich das auch noch per PM an den verantwortlichen Admin geschickt mit dem Vorschlag, dass sie ihre geklaute Enzyklopädie einstampfen/durch Links auf unsere Artikel ersetzen und wir im Gegenzug netterweise auf ihr Forum verlinken. -- Aragog 15:43, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hab auch gedacht, das sie dich oder jemand anderen danach hätten fragen können. Nach einem Link von hier aus auf das Forum meine ich.--Rodolphus 16:54, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Inzwischen habe ich den Forumsbeiträgen soweit ich sie richtig zugeordnet habe entnommen, dass der verantwortliche Admin Remus Lupin vorgestern wegen anderweitiger Arbeitsbelastung freiwillig ausgeschieden ist. Mal sehen, was für eine Reaktion kommt. -- Aragog 17:01, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Auf der Diskussionsseite vom Artikel "Harry Potter" schreibt der Betreiber der Seite Thomas Ohlinger (Zitat): "Dieses Wiki wird gelöscht. Wir werden wahrscheinlich eine Partnerschaft mit harrypotterwiki.de anstreben, sofern erwünscht. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Thomas Ohlinger" So wie's aussieht hat sich der Fall Lizenzverletzung wohl erledigt. --Albus Dumbledore 18:45, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) ::Die Antwort auf meine Email an den Admin=Thomas=Remus Lupin ist, dass jenes Klau-Wiki gelöscht und das Portal/Forum verkauft werden soll. Ich werde ab und zu in den kommenden Tagen nachschauen, ob es schon erfolgt ist. Wenn es tatsächlich so gemacht wird, ist die nervige Angelegenheit glücklicherweise vom Tisch. -- Aragog 22:24, 30. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Крум Wieso hast Du bei Крум den bulgarischen Namen rausgelöscht? Hat er nicht das Recht, genannt zu werden, wie er auch heißt? --Kazu89 13:44, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Wahrscheinlich wars ein Versehen, weil meine Sprachausgabe mir was Falsches wiedergegeben hat: Sie behauptet als deine Ergänzung bulgarisch ???), und das ist löschwürdig. Da sie obigen Betreff hier aber auch als ??? wiedergibt, scheint sie mir was zu verheimlichen. Wenn es sich um einen bulgarischen Namen in Schriftzeichen handelt, die sie nicht kennt, habe ich die Frage, ob dieser Name sich auf deine Kenntnisse stützt, oder irgendwo bei Rowling steht. -- Aragog 20:39, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Beides, könnte man sagen. Ich hab den Namen in kyrillischer Schrift in eine Suchmaschine eingegeben und im Ergebnis waren u.a. Ausschnitte des bulgarischen Bandes. Ich denke, dass ein bulgarischer Name in einem bulgarischen Buch richtig geschrieben ist. Er hat auch einen eigenen Artikel in der bulgarischen Wikipedia. In der englischen Wikipedia wird die kyrillische Schreibweise auch angegeben, sehe ich gerade. ::Dass der Name wirklich bulgarisch oder zumindest nicht sonderlich fremdartig klingt, lese ich daran ab, dass er in der bulgarischen Ausgabe genau gleich geschrieben wird (K-R-U-M), während z. B. englische Namen phonetisch übertragen wurden: "Chari Potâr" (ein A mit Zirkumflex, falls Dein Programm es nicht kennt, gesprochen in etwa wie am "-er" am Ende von Mutter oder mother), "Dsch. K. Rouling". ::Ich kann verstehen, dass Du es gelöscht hast, wenn Du es falsch vorgelesen bekommst. Ich überlasse die Entscheidung, ob es wieder rein kann oder nicht, Dir und Deiner Erfahrung im Projekt. Grüße, Kazu89 21:04, 8. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Erweiterung des HP-Wikis Hi Aragog, ich sehe, dass es dem Wiki etwas an Professionalität fehlt, was technische Vorlagen angeht. Zum Beispiel habe ich es versucht, obwohl ich keine Ahnung von programmieren habe, eine Infoboxvorlage zu gesatlten, ws glaube ich auch geklappt hat. Die Infobox jetzt richtig zu benutzen, da geht noch irgendetwas schief...würde mich über eine zusammenarbeit mit dir freuen. imerhin tragen solche ideen zu einer verbesserung des wikis bei. Herzliche Gruß,Darth Severus 10:04, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) : Ich hoffe, ich kann auch helfen (auch wenn ich nicht Aragog bin)… Die Vorlage !- fehlt in unserem Wiki. Ohne diese kann die Infobox nicht richtig angezeigt werden. Allerdings würde ich noch gerne wissen, ob du der Autor dieser Infobox bist. Das Wikia, wo diese Vorlage her kommt, steht nämlich unter einer anderen Lizenzierung (CC-BY-SA) als dieses Wiki. --Klapper 19:48, 17. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Oh sorry das wusste ich nicht. Ich möchte keinen Stress haben mit Lizensen usw. kannst du oder jemand anders das bitte rückgängig machen, löschen, umschreiben etc? bitte..ich bin noch ein totaler anfänger und möchte nicht gleich sofort stress mit anwälten etc. haben. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Severus 09:51, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::Hi, kann mir bitte jemand weiterhelfen? Ich habe gesehe, dass ihr im HP-Wiki besonders auf Copyright und so achen müsst. Kannst du dich (Aragog) bitte drum kümmern, dass die vorlage die einen anderen wikicode hat als den, den wir hier benutzen gelöscht wird? Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie man den Müleimer benutzt.Kannst du mir das bitte erklären? Liebe Grüße,Darth Severus 12:06, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Die Vorlage lösche ich. Den Mülleimer kannst du einfach benutzen, indem du den wegzuwerfenden Artikel mit einer ganz normalen Weiterleitung auf die seite Müll leitest. -- Aragog 14:02, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für deine Geduld und Hilfe. Jetzt wüsste ich nur noch, wie man weiterleitet^^. Herzliche Grüße,Darth Severus 11:23, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Sorry: Um eine Weiterleitung zu machen schreibst du in den vollständig geleerten Artikel: #REDIRECT Müll, dann landet jeder, der diesen müllwürdigen Artikel anklickt nicht im früheren Artikeltext, sondern im Mülleimer. -- Aragog 16:25, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Hi Aragog, ich hätte dich darüber informieren müssen, das ich Dearth Severus bereits erklärt habe wie man Weiterleitungen erstellt. Sorry. Li Beifong 17:54, 20. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Fan Bilder Hi Aragog, wenn ich dich nerven sollte mit den Fragen, dann möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, aber wie gesagt: Es ist noch vieles neu für mich: dann habe ich eine frage zu den bildern, die noch nicht meiner meinung nach^^ auf der kummerseite erleutert wurde. Ich weiß aus der JP, dass fanfiction bilde nicht gern gesehen werden und schon garnicht als "offizielles" Bild. ABer wir können doch eine ausnahme machen. Zum Beispiel hat dieses englische HP-Lexikon auch in dem Sinne Fan-ARt oder concept art...warum önnen wir das nicht auch machen ist zwar sehr aufwendig aber es ist nicht verboten, da fan art nicht gegen copyrights verstößt. Bilder peppen das wiki wirklich auf. HErzliche Grüße,Darth Severus 11:00, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Auch die Bilder die Fans selbst herstellen, müssen von Ihnen als gemeinfrei zur Verfügung gestellt werden. Aber bei den meisten dürfte das auf keinen größeren Widerstand stoßen. Allerdings kostet es Arbeit und ich bin dazu ehrlich gesagt nicht bereit. Ein Einwand gegen Fan-erstellte Bilder ist auch, dass sie wie ich vom Hörensagen weiß oft bestenfalls Geschmacksache sind und die Einbindung von Bildern, die viele als kitschig oder nervig empfinden nicht unbedingt für die größere Attraktivität der Wiki-Artikel sorgt. Könnten andere mal was dazu sagen? -- Aragog 17:10, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :: Ich finde Fanarts eher ungeeignet, da sie der Vorstellung des Künstlers entsprechen bzw. eine Nachzeichnung der Filme (rechtliche Lage?) sind. Wie ich wahrscheinlich schon manchmal sagte, sind imho nur Bilder zu den Schauspielern (nicht deren Rollen) und eventuell zu speziellen Gegenständen oder Orte in diesem Wiki brauchbar. Auf Wikimedia Commons findet man übrigens einen Haufen von denen. --Klapper 20:16, 18. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Sperrung der Artikel Hallo Aragog, würdest Du bitte die Artikel Stammbaum der Familie Black und Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Film) vorüber gehend sperren, wegen dauernder Änderungen, die nicht stimmen--- und Spam?? Danke --Ayla 14:22, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hatte nach erster Ansicht der heutigen Bearbeitungen schon damit angefangen. Falls die Spamer-IPs sich anmelden, sperre ich die genannten Artikel vorrübergehend für alle. -- Aragog 17:09, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::HI Aragog, kannst Du nicht auch die IP sperren? Sonst sucht er sich nur nen anderen Artikel. --StephenMS 17:24, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST)